Surgery in the abdominal cavity is typically performed using open surgical techniques or laparoscopic procedures. Each of these procedures requires incisions through the skin and underlying muscle and peritoneal tissue, and thus results in the potential for post-surgical scarring and/or hernias. Laparoscopic procedures, while less invasive than open surgical techniques, require multiple small incisions or ports to gain access to the peritoneal site using the various instruments and scopes needed to complete the procedure. The systems disclosed herein allow such procedures to be performed using only a single port.